


All the King's Horses

by Among_Walkers_and_Angels



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alex Hogh Andersen - Freeform, All the King's Horses - Karmina, Angst, Battle, Death, F/M, Harald Finehair - Freeform, Hvitserk (Vikings) - Freeform, Hvitserk Lothbrok - Freeform, Ivar Lothbrok - Freeform, Ivar Ragnarsson - Freeform, Ivar the Boneless - Freeform, Ivar's Heathen Army, One-Shot, Tumblr, Vikings, Violence, Writing contest entry, hvitserk ragnarsson - Freeform, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Among_Walkers_and_Angels/pseuds/Among_Walkers_and_Angels
Summary: Prompts: Pride: #2 – “There is nothing I can’t protect you from.” Wrath: #3 – “You can’t just leave me!”A/N: This is for honestsycrets 3k Seven Deadly Sins Challenge over on Tumblr. My blog: badwolf-in-the-impala.Italicizedparts are flashback scenes! Y/N = Your nameInspired by:All the King's Horsesby Karmina, listen while reading if you really wanna destroy your emotions lol…Warnings: Death, violence, mentions of blood/gore…angst…oh gods, so much angst.





	All the King's Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Pride: #2 – “There is nothing I can’t protect you from.” Wrath: #3 – “You can’t just leave me!”
> 
> A/N: This is for honestsycrets 3k Seven Deadly Sins Challenge over on Tumblr. My blog: badwolf-in-the-impala.
> 
> _Italicized_ parts are flashback scenes! Y/N = Your name 
> 
> Inspired by: [All the King's Horses](https://youtu.be/u1j2LoW3P14) by Karmina, listen while reading if you really wanna destroy your emotions lol…
> 
> Warnings: Death, violence, mentions of blood/gore…angst…oh gods, so much angst.

The sounds of Battle had ceased some time ago, leaving the world around her silent as she lay there, green eyes cast up at the dark gray sky as she watched the snow drift down silently all around her, blanketing the crimson soaked battlefield in layers of glistening white.

Her right hand lay pressed around the crossbow bolt that was lodged inside her chest, while the other rested against her stomach. Blood was seeping through her armor, steadily, with every ragged shallow breath she drew, her chest rising and falling sporadically as the bitter cold slowly began to numb away her suffering; enveloping her in it’s icy throws.

Silent tears rolled down her pale cheeks, creating tracks through the dirt and dried blood that stained her face. If only she had listened, this wouldn’t have happened.

If she had just simply obeyed her husband, her King…if she had not been so stubborn for a change, she wouldn’t be here, bleeding out in the snow, all alone. Lost amongst the slain that lie scattered across the vast field in which they had battled.

A faint sigh left her lips as she finally allowed her eyes to drift closed, too tired to continue the fight to keep them open, as she envisioned her people journeying to dine alongside Odin in Valhalla.

A faint smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she felt the gentle pull of her own journey growing near, beckoning for her to join the others who had fought so valiantly on this day. Leading her further away as the world around her began to slowly fade out. Perhaps he had somehow foreseen this tragedy and only tried to keep her safe…but she would likely never know.

Oh, if only she had listened.

~

_“You are to remain here!” Ivar seethed in a dangerous tone as he towered over her, his war worn fingers clutching her jaw tightly as his Sapphire gaze burned straight through her as he tried to intimidate her into listening to him; a tactic that had yet to work for him._

_A sneer crept onto her own lips as she lifted her chin higher, against his grasp, as she straightened herself, refusing to back down from the argument. His grip tightening as a growl emanated from the back of his throat at her defiance._

_She had always been a stubborn one._

_“I will not have my wife, MY QUEEN, and the mother of my unborn child, anywhere near that wretched battlefield today! That, is final.” Ivar released her chin roughly and turned on his heel as she stumbled back into the table behind her. His crutch digging into the ground with the sharp ping of steel colliding against rock as he limped for the opening of the tent they shared._

_“I have fought by your side, faithfully, for years; Ivar! What makes you think you can stop me from disobeying you?!” She shouted, watching as he stopped, rolling his neck stiffly as he turned to narrow his gaze at her._

_“Hvitserk!” He snapped, fierce blue eyes never leaving his wife as his brother rounded the corner into the tent. “If Y/N so much as even thinks about leaving this tent, tie her up!” Ivar ordered before turning to leave once more._

_“You are a coward, Ivar the Boneless!”_

_Y/N’s eyes widened in shock as he rounded on her without warning, his right hand locking around her throat as he shoved her back against the table roughly. A menacing expression darkening his features as he bared his teeth; face just inches away from her own._

_She knew he didn’t dare to lay a hand on her, but that wasn’t to say that the action didn’t terrify her as she stared into those Sapphire eyes of his–his love for her burning deep within them, even despite the rage that pumped through his veins._

_“On any given day, **there is nothing I can’t protect you from**!” Ivar gloated pridefully, his jaw clenching and unclenching noticeably as he was careful to chose his next words, letting his expression soften for the briefest of moments as he pressed his forehead against her own. His grip on her throat loosening as he allowed his hand to slide around into her dark locks of hair, cradling the back of her skull as he pulled her closer._

_“But not today…today? I need my wife to obey her husband.” Ivar’s lips sealed over hers roughly in a chaste kiss that left her breathless despite her own anger. Watching in disbelief as he pulled away and stormed out of the tent._

_Leaving her behind._

~

“Y/N?!” Ivar called out for his wife again as he trudged slowly through the battle-torn field, His legs ached something fierce and he was frozen nearly to the bone as the snow fell heavily all around him, turning crimson as it coated the bloodied earth. They had searched for what felt like hours, praying silently to the Gods for any sign that she might still be alive; Ivar shouting out for her until he had all but gone hoarse.

He knew when they woke that morning that something was going to happen, something terrible, he had felt it. That heavy sensation of unease that resided in the pit of his stomach never lessening once throughout the day, even during battle…especially during battle. His mind constantly drifting back to the thought of her, knowing in his heart that he never should have left.

There had not been a battle yet that they had not fought together, side by side, and he knew she would find a way to disobey him, just as she always did. She was just as strong willed and hard headed as he was, if not more, and that was just one of the many reasons he fell in love with her to begin with. She was an incredible Warrior and the most loyal wife a man could ever ask for.

But just as he feared, Y/N had waited for the first chance she got to escape. Cutting a hole in the rear of their tent when Hvitserk had gone off to take a piss. Stealing her horse and loosing the rest into their encampment, creating unbridled chaos as she disappeared into the treeline before anyone even had a moment to realize what was going on. Knowing good and well that the battle, by then, would be well underway, and that Hvitserk would never catch up to her in time.

Ivar had nearly rendered Hvitserk’s head from his shoulders when he found him on the battlefield after his search had left him empty handed. But at that time, there was little they could do except hope for the best, and now here they were…searching through corpses in hopes that his wife would not be one of them.

His heart dropped somewhere into the vicinity of his stomach as he approached yet another body, seeing dark hair fanned out around the corpse as he grew closer, reaching down to turn the body towards him he breathed out a shaky sigh of relief as he brushed the hair away from the womans face, revealing that it was not his beloved Y/N. But while silently thankful, it did not help to quell the fear that still gripped him tightly. The realization hitting him, all at once, that it was very likely that she lie dead somewhere among all this carnage.

Ivar collapsed onto the snow covered ground fully as a thousand possible outcomes flooded through his thoughts, suddenly overcome by emotion as he fisted his hands against the icy ground as he threw his head back and screaming out at the dark sky. Screaming at the God’s as much as he was too himself as tears of anguish stung his cheeks in the bitterness of the cold wind the whipped around him.

~

_The clash of steel, the screams of agony, the sweet metallic scent of blood that filled the air; the driving force that powered Ivar the Boneless, urging him forward through battle as he continued to cut down Saxon after Saxon. The thunderous sound that his Chariot created against the hard earth beneath him as the white stallion galloped, pulling them through battle, was enough to send even the bravest of Saxon warriors fleeing for cover._

_He was in the midst of a stall-out, surrounded by Saxons as he fought to push them back, his horse trying to rear in defense of itself as several enemies closed in around them, jabbing with spears. Ivar’s own men coming to his aid immediately as they worked to clear a path and free the Chariot._

_That was when Ivar saw him, Hvitserk, ducking and weaving as he battled his way through the throngs of Viking and Saxon warriors alike, his expression falling as he glanced up to see his youngest brother fuming with rage as he stared him down with an intense glare that sent a jolt of fear racing down his spine._

_Hvitserk was quick to stay moving as he worked his way over to the Chariot, jumping back as Ivar threatened a swing at him, his voice booming over the sounds of battle as he seethed. Sapphire eyes burning with a level of hatred that Hvitserk had yet to experience for himself until this very moment._

_“Where is Y/N?!” Ivar demanded above the noise as he stared down at his brother, the wave of bodies starting to push them forward as the battle continued to rage around them, Hvitserk turning to clash swords with an approaching Saxon before turning back to his brother; eyes pleading. Knowing that the words about to leave his mouth would likely provoke an unpleasant response on Ivar’s behalf._

_“She took off!”_

_“YOU IDIOT!” Ivar bellowed, having to restrain himself from beheading his own brother right then and there on the battlefield. “How could you let her get away?!”_

_Hvitserk struggled to keep up as they continued forward, eventually gaining enough ground that he was able to hop up onto the back of the Chariot as they raced forward through the battle, swallowing harshly as he thought carefully about his next words._

_“Well?!” Ivar growled impatiently as he snapped the reins, urging his horse faster as they jolted forward._

_“I stepped out for a moment to piss…” Hvitserk admitted truthfully. “She cut a hole in the rear of the tent and loosed the horses as a distraction. She was gone before I even realized what was going on!”_

_“Find her!” Was all Hvitserk had time to hear before Ivar shoved him from the rear of the Chariot and back into battle, leaving him behind as he began a frantic search for his beloved wife…his Queen. Cutting down anyone and everything that got in his path, blinded by deep-seated rage that coursed through his veins and drove him forward._

_Ivar was in the midst of battling a Saxon off the back of his Chariot when he first heard the distinctive, unmistakable, warcry, leaning back as the tip of a sword was suddenly rammed through the Saxon’s chest, dropping him to his knees as he clutched helplessly at the metal that protruded from his chest before it was ripped away and he fell backwards to the ground._

_“What the hell do you think you’re doing, woman?!” Ivar demanded angrily as Y/N ducked out of the way, shielding herself as Ivar loosed an axe into another enemy behind her._

_“Coming to your rescue, as always !” She shouted in response, a sneer fixed to her face as she battled against several more Saxon that advanced on Ivar’s Chariot; that had yet again become lodged in place by a pile of corpses. The pair adding to the body count as they fought alongside their own to create just enough of an opening to try and free it._

_“Disobeying me is more like it!” Ivar seethed back as he swung his sword, deflecting his opponent before delivering the ending blow that dropped the man to the ground, Y/N dropping her shield to pick of another sword and wield two handed as the wave of enemies that advanced on them steadily picked up._

_“When have you ever known me to listen, my King?” She shouted loudly over the roar of battle, a smirk gracing her bloodied features as she cast a look back over her shoulder at him as the swelling tide of bodies began driving them apart._

_Ivar struggled to stay with her as best he could, but the battle continued to push them apart until she was eventually swept up completely, lost within surging tides of battle that surrounded him. His rage taking hold again as he struck down enemy after enemy in an attempt to fight his way back to her…blinded by wrath and desperation, his judgement compromised as he sought to cut down those who stood between he and his wife._

_The rage that burned deep within him and fueled his bloodlust only worsening as he was torn from the seat of his Chariot and sent to the ground, a sadistic scream ripping free of his chest as he pushed his dagger into his opponents leg, dropping the man to the ground, Ivar rolling to crawl on top of him as he sunk his blade into the man’s skull again and again, ceasing only when he found himself being hauled to his feet abruptly by a strong hand that grasped the collar of his armor; Ivar turning to find Harald at his side._

_Ivar pulled from his grasp as Harald shouted after him, “Where do you think you’re going?!”_

_“To find my wife!” Ivar shouted, using a discarded sword as a crutch, swinging his axe wildly as he made his way back to the chariot and climbing back on. Growling as he flicked the reins, sending the horse into a gallop as he reached down to grab the bow and quiver of arrows that sat at the front near his feet._

_He knocked arrow after arrow, sending the head of each one into the chest or side of a Saxon, casting the bow aside once he had emptied the quiver and called out to one of his men as he came up on them, calling for a crossbow. The man hopped onto the back of the chariot to help his king load the weapon, handing it to him as they went._

_Not paying attention, Ivar missed the fallen tree that lie in their path until it was already too late, his horse jumping the obstacle with ease, but the chariot hit and disconnected from the harness, sending both men flying. Ivar crying out as he clutched the crossbow and slammed into the ground, leaving him disoriented. The sounds of battle becoming distorted as Ivar sat up and tried to crawl his way back to find the chariot and us it as cover, the sound of a voice – her voice – shouting his name in the distance catching his attention._

_When he looked up all he saw was a hand draw back and an arrow pointing past him. Ivar quickly turned and shot the first figure he saw, racing toward him before discarded the bow and grabbing an axe, throwing it at the other figure, who immediately dropped to the ground._

~

“Ivar!” 

The voice belonged to Hvitserk, followed by footsteps as he and Harald fast approached where Ivar sat, face buried in his hands as he sobbed brokenly as his brother hauled him to his feet. “Ivar?”

“Brother…” Ivar sobbed, clinging to Hvitserk as he sighed and put Ivar’s arm around his neck, sliding his own arm around his waist and helping him walk through the snow. Silence remaining between the three.

Soon, his tears and his mind cleared and he blinked, looking forward to glance around at who else they had lost when they began to pass by his overturned chariot; Ivar stopped abruptly, feeling as though the roots that lie beneath the frozen ground had slid up from up from beneath the earth and wound tightly around his legs, rooting him in place. Hvitserk exchanging a concerned glance with Harald before speaking.

“Ivar.” Hvitserk prodded gently, trying to get him to move forward again, Harald stepping into his line of sight. Reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder, trying to gain his attention.

“Ivar, what is it?” Harald pressed, his deep voice filled with concern but they gained no response.

Ivar suddenly felt strength in his legs and moved past Harald, stumbling slightly, and collapsed in front of a mass of black hair, left hand tossed over her stomach, a wedding ring that matched his own on her third finger…and a crossbow bolt protruding from her chest.

Hvitserk and Harald cautiously approached their fallen king, stopping just short of where he sat as they exchanged another look before Hvitserk stepped forward and spoke gently, “Ivar. Brother. What’s wrong?”

Still, Ivar did not speak. He simply stretched out a trembling hand to brush the hair from her face before he fell forward, his body racked with sobs. Hvitserk’s face fell as he caught sight of her face, closing his own eyes and sighing as a single tear sliding down the side of his face. Harald took a step forward and gave a sigh of his own, seeing the beloved Queen, Y/N of Kattegat, dead at their feet.

Ivar stared at his queen, her emerald green eyes forever closed, as tears streamed down his face. He whispered to her softly, in Norse, as he shook his head and wept silently. Casting his gaze down, he reached a trembling hand out to cover the one over her stomach, his feeling as though it was about to rip in two as he gently cradled the hand that laying protectively against the small curve that lie hidden beneath her armor.

“Ivar, we must go. More soldiers will come.” Harald stated gently as he reached down to grasp his arm, stumbling back as Ivar growled and shoved him away.

“Do not touch me! I will not leave her! I will never leave her!” Ivar screamed. Hvitserk sighed sadly and took a step forward.

“We are not asking you to leave her, Brother. We will take her with us, but Harald is right.” He stated, trying to suppress the shiver that shot through him as Ivar looked up, leveling him with a murderous glare.

“You are the reason this happened!” Ivar cried. “If you hadn’t let her out of your sight–”

“If you would have simply let her fight with you, you wouldn’t have gone into a blind rage and lost her!” Hvitserk snapped back in his defense, regretting it instantly as Ivar cried out, ripping the sword from her side as he swung at them.

“Leave us!” Ivar seethed lowly, watching as Harald and Hvitserk stepped back to avoid getting cut. Both exchanging a look a look as they sighed before turning to head back and find the rest of their men. Ivar dropped the sword and cupped her face, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead as he pulled her close.

“Why didn’t you just listen to me?!” He cried in a hoarse whisper as he curled his fist into her hair, pressing his forehead to hers. “If you would have just–”

He paused mid sentence as bits and pieces of the battles events slowly played back in his mind, Hvitserk’s words echoing in his thoughts; the mentioning of ‘blind rage’.

Then his memory cleared…and God’s how he wished it hadn’t.

~

_Y/N kept her eye on where she got separated from Ivar, straining for a glimpse of his white horse. She heard his battle cry and raced toward it, cutting down every Saxon in her path, getting got caught in a cluster of shieldmaidens trying to beat back a particularly nasty group of Saxons. With a cry, she launched her axe into the middle one’s face, allowing enough of a break for the others to push through._

_“Have you seen Ivar?!” She shouted to one of the shieldmaidens._

_“No, my Queen!” The shieldmaiden shouted back, her sword clashing together with another Saxon’s. Y/N growled and turned to punch another man in the face, grinning as he crumpled to the ground in pain as she pushed by, stalking through mass of warriors until the sound of something heavy colliding with a tree caught her attention, hearing Ivar cry out again above the noise as she turned, just in enough time to see him flying through the air. Her eyes widened in fear and she rushed towards him, not knowing if he had hurt his legs or was unconscious._

_As she came over the ridge, she was relieved to see Ivar uninjured, at least seriously, and she gave a small smile. But it only lasted for a moment, when she caught sight of the Saxon commander running toward him, knocking an arrow before he stopped and aimed for him. Y/N’s eyes shrunk back as she screamed for her husband, rushing towards him and slashing at whoever dared stepped into her path. When she finally drew close enough for him to hear her, she called out his name again before she drew back her hand to launch the axe she held at the bowman._

_“Ivar–!” She cried out when she saw Ivar turn and blindly aim his crossbow at her–her words cut short as she was punched back by the sudden piercing pain that ripped through her chest. She let out a few gasps as she looked down at bolt, her hand sliding from her chest to her stomach and through tear blurred vision she saw Ivar turn and crawl away._

_She stumbled back and spun around, not too sure what she was looking for as her legs began to go numb and she sank to her knees, both hands now covering her stomach as she cried out again; only this time, it barely came out a whisper._

_“Ivar…” Y/N watched blankly as her world began to tilt, head rushing to meet the earth as she felt her body sink into the dirt and blood-stained snow beneath her. Her eyes searching frantically as she looked around for someone to see their fallen queen and help her. But alas, the battle continued as though she was never there…because after all, she shouldn’t have been in the first place._

_A soft smile spread across her face as her eyes fell upon Ivar’s chariot laying just a few yards away from her, reaching out a hand toward it as she closed her eyes and pressed her hand protectively against her stomach, cradling the growing bump of their unborn child._

~

Ivar was trembling as he began to recognize the arrow that protruded from his beloved wife’s chest, his heart beating so hard and so loud that he was certain the whole world, as well as the God’s above, could hear it. 

“No…by the gods…no!” Ivar whispered in a panic. “No. No. Y/N, no, don’t do this to me! Y/N! You can’t- You- **You can’t just leave me!** ” He screamed angrily as he cupped her face in his hands. Tears streaming down his own cheeks as he broke down into another fit of inconsolable tears and sobs. His anger quickly fading back into anguish as he pulled her into his lap and held her close, pressing his face into her dark hair as he rocked back and forth.

“What have I done?” Ivar sobbed against her hair, pulling away to rest his cheek against atop her head. “I am so sorry, Y/N. My beloved. Please forgive me…please…do not leave like this!”

His gaze snapped up as he felt her body shift against his lap, his heart skipping a beat inside his chest, distantly hopeful, if only for a few fleeting moments before he looked up to meet Harald’s sympathetic blue gaze; Ivar’s grip tightened instinctively. 

“My King,” Harald spoke softly as he knelt in the snow before Ivar. “I know this is a great and terrible lose, and nothing I can say or do will change that…but I need you to understand that we must leave now. More troops approach us from the North, and if we stay, they will surely slaughter what is left of our forces.”

Ivar’s lip quivered as he fought to compose himself, turning his gaze away from Harald as he looked back down to his beloved Queen who lay lifeless in his lap; her expression peaceful. Closing his eyes, he drew in a deep breath to steady himself before reopening them with a stiff nod, watching as Harald gently took Y/N from his arms and stood.

Harald gave a nod to Hvitserk who stepped forward and helped Ivar to his feet, guiding him back to his Chariot that they had turned back on its wheels and harnessed another horse into. Ivar taking a seat at the front, cradling Y/N in his lap as Harald gently lay her down, squeezing Ivar’s shoulder before grasping the reins and urging the horse forward as what remained of their army fled back to the safety of their boats.

Ivar closed his eyes as he held the body of his wife close to his chest, silent tears trailing down his cheeks as he allowed the rest of the world to fade away around them as he prayed to the God’s, begging for their forgiveness; and hoping that one day, he be granted the chance to make things right. 

 

**“I knock the ice from my bones**  
**Try not to feel so cold**  
**Caught in the thought of that time**  
**When everything was mine, everything was fine**  
**Everything was fine, everything was mine**

**All the King’s horses and all the King’s men  
Couldn’t put me back together again.”**


End file.
